The Vampire Clan: The Beginning
by EbonyLuna36
Summary: A small town is being ravaged by New Born attacks, and when the Volturi visit , two girls find that their favorite fictional characters aren't so fictional...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter done by: Ebony

Two figures dressed in trenchcoats walked down a deserted street in the middle of Danville Illinois. It was much past midnight- and that was the curfew for walking in the city because of a recent crime spree, but these figures, who were little more than that, were walking side by side, not talking, simply walking.

The streetlights cast an orange and erie glow about that rode, and small houses lined the street- each of their curtains drawn for the rest of the town was safely asleep in their beds... All expect these two.

Who were they? Were they the ones committing the horrible murders which left bodies drained of every last drop of blood? Had you been able to see who they were, you would have been shocked.

For they weren't mass murderers, but two teenage girls.

Coleen Marie and Emily Nicole were only in their 3rd year of High School, and quite honestly had no real buisness in being out so late. Two girls in the harsh city of Danville could easily be taken advantage of- but neither cared. On occasion, they would cast excited glances towards each other to find that the other was grinning just as eagerly.

Finally, they stopped in fornt of Danville High, and cast glances around casually, making sure that no one was glancing out their windows, taking in the girls' odd appearances.

Coleen, the younger of the two girls by merely months inhaled deeply, reveling in the night air before dropping down to her knees, carefully avoiding the mud and wet, and lifted a large rock that no one would have given a second glance to. Under it was a little silver key- the one to the school. How did she manage to get the key? Well that was another story, a much longer one which involved a hell of a lot of coniving and distractions.

Emily chuckled darkly, realizing just how crazy they would have looked to some random person who might have happened to stroll by. The doors unlocked with a satisfying click, and Coleen pulled the door open, holding it open and motioning Emily inside with a mock bow.

"After you, Miss Emily," she said, smirking.

"Why thank you Miss Coleen," Emily answered back smirking just as well. The janitor in the school had left long ago- and they were alone.

Coleen locked the door behind them- thinking that the last thing they needed was to get caught and have these little midnight rendesvous put to an end. Both girls cast each other a very serious look. What they were doing was serious, and they could easily get caught at any-

"Race you!" Cried Emily taking off quicker than Coleen could blink, leaving her in a slight daze. Coleen grinned and shook her head at Emily's foolishness before eagerly joining off after her, howling like a wolf. More like a werewolf, she thought, letting out another laugh as she ran into the gym, her worned down boots sliding on the newly waxed floor.

Emily was laying down upon the first row of bleachers, her hands clasped behind her head and her eyes closed in a mock sleep.

"You're quite slow, do you know that?" she asked, opening one eye to survey Coleen as she walked closer. Coleen scoffed.

"Nonsense, I was the one carrying the backpack," she said, holding up her own black bag which was bulging form all the things they had brought.

"Well, what are you waiting for, call the meeting to order!" Emily said, sitting up, and cracking her fingers as though preparing to work on something that would be long, and strenous work. Coleen scowled.

"Lazy," she muttered under her breath as she ripped open the bag, pulling out a piece of paper, faded from being folded so many times. She unfolded it with careful, skilled fingers before sitting it down on the floor, and taking a seat cross-legged before it.

Emily pulled out the thumbtack that they had brought, and handed it the Coleen while taking a seat opposite of hers.

Coleen poked her thumb until a small bubble of blood, black in the pale moonlight that was streaming through the windows, was on the surface. She pressed it to the paper, just underneath the blood mark she had made last Friday, and handed the poker to Emily, putting her injured finger in her mouth.

After Emily's blood had been drawn as well, they signed and dated the paper.

"Well, this meeting of the Vampire Clan has been called to order. Roll call, Emily?"

"Here!" She cried enthusiastically, throwing her hand into the air. Coleen rolled her eyes, smiling ever so slightly.

"Good then, we're all here. Anything new?" she asked, leaning back until she was lying on the floor, mirroring what Emily had been doing when she had first walked in.

"There was another murder," Emily said casually, leaning back against the wall to gauge Coleen's expression. Coleen's eyes flew open.

"Another? What is that, twelve?"

"Thirteen, you must have miscounted-"

"Of course I bloody miscounted! Was it...?" Coleen trailed off, but Emily knew what she meant and nodded.

"Not a single drop of blood left anywhere, even in the body. This time it was Alexis Cook," she said, noticing how much paler Coleen had gotten- but she blamed it on the moonlight.

"Alexis Cook?! We went to school with her!" Coleen cried, throwing herself up into a sitting position.

Emily nodded gravely. "I know."

"Maybe we should postpone the next meeting... Just until-"

"No. We will be there... Whatever is killing people won't attack us. What are the odds of it?" Coleen said, trying to compose herself. She would not lose her calm demeanor, no matter who was killed.

Both girls knew though, that the first victim had been Coleen's own sister, Kari. Of course, it wasn't exactly classified as a murder. Her body hadn't been found. But neither had a few others...

"Come on, get out the books and let me drown in their word," Coleen said, trying to distract herself form all thoughts of her sister.

Emily nodded, pulling out the saga that had started it all- Twilight.

"New Moon, right?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer. New Moon was Coleen's personal favorite, for some reason that was absolutely unknown to Emily.

Coleen nodded, smiling slightly at Emily's obvious distaste for the second book.

"No wonder your always so dark and moody, you keep reading that one!" Emily said, shaking her head dissaprovingly. Coleen shrugged, taking the book in her hands and cracking it open, using a flashlight they had brought as to see the words. Laying back, she opened it to the most depressing chapter. The one where Edward leaves Bella.

Coleen had never believed, even for an instant, that Edward didn't love Bella. So the book never depressed her, really. Sad, sure. But depressed? Nothing but her sisters dissappearance had done that.

Both girls read silently, content with the sound of turning pages.

All of the sudden, Emily flew up, dropping Eclipse from her hands so that it clattered to the floor. the noise echoed around the empty gym, and Coleen was astounded. Emily had never dropped a book in her life- she cared for them too much. What had-

"Did you hear that?"

Oh, of course. Emily had the ears of a bat, while Coleen was practically deaf. Coleen shook her head, laying her book down more carefully.

Emily's eyes grew wide, and she bent down wrenching the books up off the floor and throwing them into the bag. Coleen frowned, confused, and held New Moon to her chest like it was her life line.

"What the hecks going on?" She asked, not udnerstanding Emily's clear panic. Emily dropped to her knees, stuffing the paper into the bag, before staring into Coleen's blue eyes.

"We're not alone," she whispered, and Coleen insantly dropped the book into her awaiting hands.

"Shit!" She whispered, standing up and slinging the now full bag over her shoulder. Thank God for Emily's hearing, she though as they ran silently to the nearest exit, her heart clammoring in her chest. Both girls froze, for standing down at the end of the hallway were six figures- all tall excpet the last, and all cloaked in the darkness, their faces obscured.

Both girls were breathing heavily from their panic, and stared with wide eyes as the tallest of the figures drew closer. Finally, the face came out of the inky darkness, and both girls gasp.

The man was beautiful- the most either of them had ever seen. He had long black hair, and skin that looked thinner than paper, translucent. But they eyes had them both frightened, for they were like rubies.

All of the sudden, Emily gasped, and drew her hands behind her back.

"Aro?"

**A/N Well... if you're reading this... this first chapter can't have been allll so bad, because you lived through it. :) Please review- tell us what sucked- what rocked, hell, telll us the weather where you're at!! Just review!**

**Thanks!**

**Ebony & Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter done by: Luna

Coleen and Emily stood there and stared at Aro and the other 5 with him.

"Well," Aro started, "it seemes as if you know who I am and that I'm a vampire, right? Good. Then I need no introducing. This is Marcus, Caius, Heidi, Demetri, and Jane." He pointed to each one as he said their names, and they stepped forward.

"Hello." Emily said, sounding like a zombie.

"What are you doing here?" Coleen demanded, her voice sounding braver than she felt.

"We came here to clean up a little mess that could expose our very existance." Aro said, still smiling cheerfully. Needless to say, his happiness was creepy.

"You mean to get rid of a vampire that have been murdering innocent people right in this town." Emily looked Aro straight in the eye with curiosity when she said this.

"Yes." He replied, not being able to hide the small hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Emily was getting a little more afraid every time more information got out.

"We smelled blood and thought that there had been an attack. We had to come and clean up the evidence and try to track who did it." Caius said as though this sort of thing happened everyday.

Coleen and Emily were seemingly unknowingly taking small steps backward, even though the action was obviously futile. Their trench coats were draped over their arms, and Coleen held hers to her tightly as though for protection.

"Well we weren't attacked so nothing's wrong here." Coleen's fear had gotten the better of her and her voice broke at the end. She silently cursed as she felt the wall connect with her back. No place to run now.

"Oh, you're wrong. Something is very wrong here. You obviously know too much. You two put our very existance on the line. You don't smell like vampires, and you heart beat is very distinct. And that's what the Volturi do. Destroy anything that puts our lives at risk of exposure."

"Get them!" Aro yelled at the others. Demetri and Heidi ran past Emily and blocked all ways of escape from behind. Caius and Aro closed in on the front and completed the circle. Jane walked in front if Coleen and looked up at her. You could see the fear in her eyes. Emily looked all around for a way to escape, but failed.

"What's the matter?" Jane said in a mocking tone.

"Don't waste time Jane!" Aro said, his happy facade gone now, and the fury building up in his voice. Jane looked at Emily, pure evil in her eyes, and her smirk ominous.

"No! Please, no!" Emily pleaded, falling to her knees. Coleen's eyes were huge, but she seemed to be in shock. Her legs were locked in place, yet her mind told her that there would be no escape. They were trapped.

"We smelled you blood, you were attacked, so we have to dispose of you because you already know too much." Aro said smiling as though that was reason enough to end their lives. "Jane?"

"Yes Aro." she replied, not taking her eyes off of Coleen, but her smirk growing more pronounced.

"Now. Do it. Kill them." Aro said. Jane smile grew even bigger as she backed up a little. She concetrated and stared at Coleen. Coleen shut her eyes tight, and clenched her fists, waiting for the inevitable pain. Yet nothing happened.

"I said now, Jane!" Aro yelled, his eyes burnung with rage. Both girls had never seen, nor read, anything about Aro being angry, and he was quite frightening. His perfect features were twisted into a look of pure fury at the thought of Jane disobeying his command.

"I did, nothing happened, quit your yelling!" Jane snapped at Aro, almost screaming. Aro's eyes widened and he looked Coleen up and down as though something in her appearance would give her away.

"Well try it on the other girl!" Jane nodded, turning back to Emily. She closed her eyes and her evil smile grew back again. She opened her eyes and tried to do her power, but yet again she had no effect on Emily.

"What is going on here?" Caius said, sounding a little impatient.

"I don't know, why don't you just shut your mouth!" Jane yelled. Caius seemed appauled by her sudden outburst. Jane was silently talking to Aro while the rest stood in their spots, looking almost tired of the wait to kill the two girls. Emily and Coleen never spoke a word to each other, fearing that if they did Aro would kill them instantly, after all, it was a miracle they had survived this long...

"Immune to my power? That's a completely idiotic theory!" Jane said while taking a step back from Aro.

"You can't disagree that it's a possibility." Aro murmured, still staring at the girls intrigued, all traces of anger gone.

"But how!" Jane started pacing around Coleen and Emily, who had slunk down to the floor and were sitting perfectly still out of fear.

"We'll have to spare their lives right now, for they are different than the other people you have used your power on. But we must still keep them. Demetri, could you dial Carlisle Cullen up and have him come down here now?"

"Yes, Aro. I'll do it right now." Demetri grabbed his phone and started walking down the hallway to the doors for reception, his murmuring just a blur of words he was talking so fast.

"As for you two," Aro said, gesturing to Coleen and Emily, "You will have to stay with us in this school. I hope you will behave and stay so we will not have to force you to behave." He gave them a questioning look.

"Oh, no! Don't worry, we'll behave, right Emily?" Coleen gave Emily, who was quite frozen with fear, a nudge to get her to talk.

"Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, I'll behave."

"Good. No trouble." Aro smiled pleasantly, his crimson eyes shining. Emily weakly smiled back, and so did Coleen. Demetri was still talking on the phone and Jane, Heidi, Marcus and Caius were talking quietly to themselves. Jane was still fuming slightly, and throwing the girls death glares that could only have matched Rosalie's. Coleen shuddered and made sure to look away.

After about 5 minutes Demetri started walking back with no expression on his face about the phone call.

"They are close to the school as we speak. Carlisle said that they were already on their way because the future teller saw that we were coming." Demetri closed his phone and went over by Jane, Marcus, and Caius.

"Her name's Alice." Coleen said, giving him a look that could have said 'How stupid are you'. Emily's eyes widened at Coleen's stupidity, and said her own silent goodbye to her best friend.

"Shut your insolent little mouth up!" Demetri roared, and ran over to Coleen as he was saying this and picked her up by the neck to his face level. Coleen's legs dangled a few inches off of the floor, and her eyes were wide with fear. Her pale face was already turning a pleasant shade of blue from lack of oxygen.

"Demetri," Aro started, "There's no need for that right now." Demetri glared at Aro before dropping Coleen on the ground. Coleen quickly crawled back over to where she was, putting her hands over her neck for protection.

Then there was a bang on the door at the end of the hallway, and 7 more poeple walked in. They were more inhumanly georgeous that Aro and the others. Emily and Coleen could only guess that they new people were the Cullens.

"Hello, I believe that you called us to come here." the first one, Carlisle, said.

"Yes, but I thought that it would have been only you, Carlisle. I am quite surprised." There was a little shock at the 7 vampires on Aro's face.

"We all needed to get out for a trip sometime, now, what is it that you need?" Carlisle stepped closer, still nowhere near Aro. Aro pointed to the two girls. "They are immune to Jane's power. I was wondering why. Can you tell me?"

Now Carlisle stepped up to Coleen and Emily and stared at them. "What are your names?" He asked, his voice sounding more beautiful than anything either of the girls had ever heard. Coleen stared, mesmerized and studying Carlisle's features, occasionally giving a mumble that sounded like, just like the book. Emily came to her wits first, and answered.

"I'm Emily, and this is Coleen."

"I'm Carlisle, this is Esme my mate, Alice and Jasper who are together, Rosalie and Emmett who are mates as well, and Edward."

"Hi." Coleen said, never taking her eyes off of Carlisle's. He looked the girls' over.

"I don't know why they are immune. I've never seen this before." Carlisle said, looking perplexed.

"Well, we have to dispose of them because they know too much. Carlisle, I thank you for your assistance and-"

"No! You can't just kill them!" It was Alice who interuppted Aro. Coleen breathed a sigh of relief, and Emily smiled faintly.

"Good to see someones on our side," Coleen whispered to Emily, even though she knew that the vampires could hear them. Emily gave Coleen a look that said, "Shut up, we aren't out of this just yet," and Coleen obeyed, still grinning, but now appraising the rest of the family.

"Then what do you suggest that we do with them, Miss Alice?" Aro had a look of triumph on his face as he said this.

"We could let them live, and one of us could watch over them, to make sure that they don't say anything." Alice was looking like she was about to beg for Emily and Coleen's safety. If vampires could cry, tears would have been streaming down her face.

"Well I don't know. We still will be in the area for a little while because something is out there and-"

"Basically a newborn vampire is rampaging and killing people in this area?" Emmett said, looking bored of Aro's long sentences.

"Yes. You could put it that way." Aro smiled, his teeth shining.

"We will stay in this area and watch over them." Carlisle said.

"Very well then, I leave you with these-"

"Pieces of shit!" Demetri yelled. he was still mad at what Coleen had said correcting him. Coleen grinned at his outburst, looking quite proud.

"Control yourself, Demetri! Now. Goodbye for now." and Aro, Marcus, Caius, Heidi, and Jane walked out of the door, leaving Coleen and Emily alone with the Cullens.

**A/N: There's the well awaited chapter 2! Please review and the next chapters will have surprises in them, I know. :) Review, it will make me happy and Ivory will not have to listen to my whining that nobody likes our story.**

**-Ebony and Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter done by: Ebony

For a moment, everyone seemed to just be frozen. No one spoke. No one moved.

"Awkward..." Coleen mumbled under her breath and Emily threw a glance at her through the corner of her eye.

"You think?"

Coleen looked back to the Cullen's for a moment to smile sweetly, a smile that looked out of place on her face.

"Do you mind if we step outside for a moment? Just to get some fresh air?" She asked, widening her eyes to make them look innocent.

"I don't think-" Carlisle began.

"They won't run," Alice said, smiling gently at them both. Coleen smiled again, this smile making her look more like her old, devious self.

Carlisle nodded reluctantly.

"Only for a moment, and just outside the door," he said. Other than Alice and Carlisle, no one spoke until the girls were safely outside, and out of their hearing range, and even then they were listening in carefully to what the girls said.

"Give me the bag," Coleen demanded the instant she was out the door. The night air soothed her skin which felt like it was on fire. Sweat dripped down her back, and she dropped her trench coat on the ground so she could sit down on it while Emily did the same.

Coleen rummaged through the bag until she pulled out a half smoked pack of cigarettes.

Coleen rose an eyebrow at her, noticing that Emily was watching her every move.

"You want one?" she asked, holding out the pack towards her. Emily seemed to debate for a moment, before plucking one out and holding it between her slim fingers.

"I've never smoked before," she said, grinning slightly at the look on Coleen's face. Coleen grinned.

"Now's a good a time as ever to start," she answered, striking the match on the heal of her boot. It flared to life, casting around the girls an orange glow. Coleen lit the end of her own cigarette before lighting Emily's.

Both girls inhaled deeply, (Emily coughing and sputtering, but not as bad as Coleen had her first time). Coleen exhaled, watching the puff of smoke sale out and into the night, drifting along...

"Do you think it's real?" Emily asked, her voice thick. Coleen cocked her head to the side.

"What's real?" Emily snorted at Coleen's stupidity.

"The Cullen's... The Volturi. The Newborn vampire that-" Emily stopped at the warning look on Coleen's face.

"It's real. It very fucking real." Coleen said, not caring that a tear rolled down her cheek. She inhaled again.

"Maybe they'll be able to... find your sister," Emily said, looking away from Coleen as more tears found their way down her cheeks. She didn't know why she looekd away. It just seemed like common curtesy, that when someone was crying, you didn't look at them.

"Maybe." Coleen answered, her voice sounding unhopeful. She would never admit it, but a part of her mind had already given up her sister for dead.

"Why the hell are we talking about sad stuff when the Cullen's are in there now?" Emily asked, putting out the cigarette even though it was only half smoked. She doubted she would ever smoke again.

"You're right," Coleen said, trying to be optomistic. "It's a flipping miracle."

"I know! Although Bella isn't with them... Do you think the books were wrong?" She asked, glad they had steered away from the red subject.

Coleen shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe they left suddenly and couldn't risk having her in danger," Coleen said, chuckling. "They treat her like she's dangerous. Although... If she did come, half the city might be burned by now..." Coleen said, putting out her own ciagarette which was coming dangerously close to her fingers.

Emily laughed, and all of the sudden the door burst open, and Edward looked out at them, his topaz eyes slightly darkened, but burning with curiousity.

"We should talk." He said, barely slow enough for them to understand. Both girls nodded, and saw that Edward's nose wrinkled in distatste at the scent of smoke in the air.

Ignoring it, they walked inside to find each of the Cullen's, even Rosalie, staring at them with curiosity.

The air was thick with tension, but neither Coleen nor Emily truly noticed how uncomfortable anyone looked. After all, their favorite fictional vampires (who turned out to be not so fictional) were standing right in front of them.

And oh, were they perfect like the book said.

You couldn't even imagine the flawlessness unless you saw it, and even then, if you did, you would probably think it was just a dream. Both girls were interrupted from their elaborate fantasies by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, as though the Cullen's were her long time friends.

The Cullen's discomfort doubled, and finally a wave of calm spread throughout the room.

"Thanks Jasper," Emily said, nodding her head.

"Thanks Jazz," Coleen said, grinning. Jasper's eyes widened, but whether it was the lust (coming from Coleen) or the shock of them knowing that it was he who caused the calmness, neither girl was sure.

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

"Oh, well it's quite simple you see. We read the books," Coleen explained, realizing just how complicated it sounded. Emily nodded in agreement, and glanced at the wrist watched she had put on before leaving. It was a little past two in the morning.

What would her parent's think if they awoke only to find her bed empty?

"I really hope Aro can kill that newborn so we can get home?" Emily said, shaking her head in dissapproval. Coleen snorted softly.

"Hey, if they wanna keep us here, that is _fine_ with me," Coleen answered, not even noticing the fact that the Cullen's had spoken.

"What books!" Rosalie yelled (even though it could have been only a whisper for them), over the girls chatter. Both girls froze and their eyes widened as though they had forgotten the fact that the Cullens were standing in front of them in the flesh.

"Oh, the Twilight saga," Coleen said, while Emily rummaged through the bag to pull out the books.

"In Bella's point of view," Emily added, handing them the books.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" Alice asked, flipping through Twilight. Coleen and Emily through each other frantic glances.

"What do you mean, who's Bella? Bella! Isabella Swan! You know, Edward's La Tua Cantante? Was that even it?" Coleen said, turning to Emily. But Emily didn't answer, she simply stared, open mouthed at the Cullen's.

"You don't know Bella?" She asked.

"No," the Cullen's responded, shaking their heads.

"But you live it Forks, right? Please tell me you live in Forks," Coleen pleaded, her eyes wide. If they didn't live in Forks, how much else could be fake? Did the Cullens even act like they did in the books?

"Yes..." Carlisle answered warily. "We live in Forks Washington..." Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, that was close," Coleen said, watching the look on Alice's face as she dropped Twilight and grabbed for New Moon.

"They know..." She mumbled, flipping through the page with blinding speed. "They know Carlisle. They know a lot."

Carlisle, who was holding Twilight now, staring at it grimly nodded.

"How?! They can't know," Edward choked out, staring at Eclipse with wide eyes.

"Oh, but they do. A lot, of people know. These books are like... addicting!" Coleen said, snatching New Moon from Alice's hands. She was staring at it with an intense hatred.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle said, handing New Moon to Rosalie (for she had been holding out a perfectly manicured hand for nearly a full minuted now, and was struggling very hard to hold in her temper). "Why didn't the Volturi know?"

"Psh, I'm glad they didn't. They would have taken the books away! These books are some people's lives, mine included! I'm a faithful FF writer, own all the books-"

"Wait- FF? What is that?" Emmett asked, and both girls turned to him.

"Oh my goodness... The fan fiction!" Emily said putting a hand over her mouth- either in shock or trying to muffle her giggles. Or maybe both.

"Fan Fiction? There is fan fiction, about us?" Edward asked, his mouth agape. Coleen nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh yes. From all pairings of Bella/Emmett, to Jasper/Bella... Oh goodness, I even had the misfortune of reading a Alice/Rosalie one once... And oh, there are even Edward/Carlisle ones."

Every Cullen stared with eyes wider than possible, until Edward took a very slow step away from Carlisle.

"Coleen, wasn't that a little much to blurt out? We've only known them for an hour," Emily said, failing to hold back her own grins.

"That is preposterous! They don't even know us!" Edward yelled before Coleen could come back with a snide remark.

"Oh, I beg to differ, we know quite a bit about you," Coleen said, ignoring the fact that Edward's eyes had turned pitch black.

"For instance, you were born in 1901, died in 1918... Due to Spanish Influenza and very quick thinking of Carlisle's part, right?"

All of the Cullens grew angry, and their eyes darkened to the deepest ebony, but the only thing that had stopped Coleen was the fact that Emily had put her hand over her mouth.

"Jeez, Coleen you fool," she whispered, taking a few steps backwards. For every step the girls backed up, the Cullens took one forward, a very angry Rosalie leading their group.

"What gives you the right?" She snarled, baring her teeth in a very inhuman way. For the first time since meeting them, Coleen was afraid of them. These weren't the friendly Cullen's that she had read about. She kept forgetting just how dangerous they were. Alice was the first to come to her senses and see just how scared the girls were.

"Rosalie... Stop," she whispered, not because she was afraid, but because she knew that Rosalie would hear anyway. No need to talk louder. Rosalie didn't stop however, only continued forward, murder in her eyes.

The rest of the Cullen's had snapped out of their anger induced trances, and stared in horror at Rosalie as she continued forward.

_Oh shit, this is how I'm ganna die..._ Coleen thought, her eyes wide with fright. She wouldn't die of cancer from all her smokings, or die in a car accident from her crazy driving.. She was going to die because of her big fat stupid mouth, and she was very aware of it.

Emily's thoughts were about the same. The stupid mouth part that is...

_Oh no. Coleen and her stupid mouth. Why couldn't she shut up? Just this once?_

Yet no one was prepared for what Coleen did next...

**A/N: Oh my goodness, folks, we've been gone for a while haven't we? (**A while?! What has it been, 3 months and 10 days? Oh for those of you who don't know, I'm Madison, in bold is Ivory.)** Thank you for that... _useful _info Maddie my main sistah, but somehow, I only think these people are thinking "What the heck WAS this story again?  
Refresh your memories, because we plan on updating sooner. Thanks for the review! Danke! Danke!**

**EbonyIvory**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter done by: Luna

Coleen was scared. Yes she was. But not even herself was prepared for what she was about to do. Rosalie kept coming foreward, her eyes were full of fury, her blond hair thrown about all over her face.

Coleen's instinct to fight won over her common sense.

"You ignorant blond fool! What the hell do you think you're doing attacking innocent humans?" Coleen screamed this at her and slapped her across the face.

"Oh, Coleen." Emily murmured, putting her face in her hands and sliding down to the floor. Coleen was still holding on to her fit of fury because she still had a dertimed look on her face while she attempted to stare Rosalie down.

Eventually the reality of the situation came to Coleen. Once Rosalie saw Coleen creep back into her scared figure she lunged. Using her vampire speed Rosalie had Coleen pinned down on the floor in a matter of moments.

"Who are you calling an ignorant blond fool?" Rosalie said in a mocking voice. Her eyes were wild and the smile she gave Coleen was a pure smile of death.

"Just what I thought. The little girl is too scared to talk. I should kill you right here, right now!" Rosalie screamed the last part in Coleen's face. Coleen's eyes went wide with terror. Rosalie picked Coleen up by the neck and held her above her head. Coleen's face started to turn blue fron the lack of oxygen.

"Rose, stop it please!" Emmett said. His eyes were pleading, begging for Rosalie to stop. Alice had the same look on her face. But it looked like Rosalie wouldn't stop, no matter what anyone said.

Rosalie threw Coleen down to the floor and she landed hard. Then Rosalie started to lunge at Coleen again but she was held back. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were trying to hold Rosalie back from attacking, while Esme and Alice went over to stand infront of Emily and Coleen in a protective stance. Carlisle stood infront of Rosalie.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Rosalie." Carlisle said this with a grave face. His eyes looked like the eyes of a concerned father.

Coleen, once seeing that the situation was under control and she was no longer in danger, passed out on the floor.

"They know everything about us! They pried their way into our lives! I agree with the Volturi, they know too much and need disposed of." Rosalie was obviously not going to give up, the dertimation to kill in her eyes would not go away.

"Rosalie! How could you think that way!" Alice looked hurt. Her face was saddened, and that was making Jasper sad too.

"Yeah, that's not a nice thing to do when these girls did nothing!" Jasper looked almost like an exact copy of Alice, but soon he sent a wave of calmness over the room that helped a little.

"Rosalie, you need to listen to me. They didn't do this on purpose. Someone, and I don't know who or how, has found out about our lives and made a story about us. They didn't write the book, so they're not at fault." Carlisle's reasoning was starting to work on Rosalie.

"I wish I wrote that book." Emily said, quietly to herself, but not too quietly for 7 vampires not to hear.

"See! She wished that she wrote the books so she is at fault!" Rosalie practically screamed this. Carlisle waited until her little ourburst was over so that she could continue.

"Jasper, a little help here." Jasper sent a lot of calm waves through the room at Carlisle's request.

"Rosalie, will you behave nicely and not like an animal?" Carlise was still staying calm even though Rosalie was being extremely stubborn.

"But aren't we animals already?" She said, using a smart alec tone. Carlisle sighed and put his face in his hands.

"You know what I mean." Carlisle looked her in the face with a stare that said 'don't be stupid and do what you're told'.

Rosalie finally saw that no matter what she wasn't going to win.

"Fine. I'll behave _civily. _Now, let go of me!" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward dropped Rosalie. She got up and dusted herself off before going to stand by Emmett.

Coleen woke up when Rosalie was dropped to the ground. She stood up slowly and looke around the room.

"What happened?" She asked, still a little grogy from when she passed out.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Emily rushed to tell her this so Coleen wouldn't do anything stupid again.

"Well, what do we do now?" Edward asked. He didn't look too happy about being with the two girls.

"We could play scrabble! I know there's one in the closet in the Language room. Come on, Emily, we'll go get it!" Coleen almost screamed this. Her mood had changed again, this time to a more excited tone.

"Coleen, just shut up! How many times am I going to have to tell you that tonight?" Emily reached her hand out to slap her, but resisted.

"I was just trying to find something to do. you don't have to yell at me." Coleen looked hurt, but soon forgot what she said.

"How many people have been murdered?" Edward asked, curiosity on his face.

"13."Coleen answered looking down at her feet, "Including my sister."

"I'm so sorry." Esme said, putting a hand around Coleen in hopes of comforting her.

"What were you doing here in the middle of the night?" Jasper asked, "I saw a sign on the was into town, the curfew was 9:00 p.m."

"That's none of your business, and it wouldn't matter if you know anyway." Emily siad, wanting to desperitaly tell him, but it was in the rules, 'You must tell no one, or you will be banished from the VC' is what it said.

Then the room went quiet for a few minutes. Mourning for those who's lives have been lost, or there was just simpily nothing to talk about. The dim light coming in from the windows made the scene even creepier, casting a shadow behind everyone, some's shadow looking more frightening than the next.

"Why would a vampire pick a small town like this?" Alice asked, looking at everyone's face for an answer.

"Danville's not that small, but it's not like the biggest city ever." Emily said, and was starting to wonder why too.

Are we going to just sit here all night, because if I'm not in bed at home by morning, my parents are going to think the worst, and then when I come back I'm going to have to make up some fake story so I won't have to tell them about you and then I'll get grounded and we won't be able to come here every night."

"We can't leave, I'm sorry." Carlisle truely looked sorry.

"Why? I mean, there are more of you than there are of the Volturi. Why can't you go and kill Aro and them you'll rule the vampire world! And we would be able to go home!" Coleen looked quite proud of her plan.

"Shut your mouth up now!" Emily was getting really tired of what Coleen says.

"Why is it when I say something you tell me to shut up?"

"Because everytime you say something you're putting yourself in the same situation you had earlier when Rosalie attacked you!"

"Sorry, I'll be quiet." But we know that that isn't possible, and Emily knew that too.

"Now what?" Edward asked again.

"We said that we'd watch them, so we watch them." Carlisle gave Edward a look that made him quit asking.

"Well the Volturi better find that vampire soon." Emmett looked bored.

"I have an Idea. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would you like to go help the Volturi find that newborn?" Carlisle looked happy that he may have found a solution.

"Wouldn't they tell us to go back?" Edward said, not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah, I mean, don't they like to do this themselves?" Jasper was going on Edward's side, and Emmett looked left out.

"I'm not going if they're not going." Emmett looked ready to defend himself against everyone in the room.

"Ok, then let's just sit here and wait for the Volturi to come back and figure out what we're supposed to do with the girls, because I for sure don't want to spend the rest of their lives watching them." Rosalie said this so fast that Coleen and Emily barely understood her.

"So you'd rather be heartless and not watch over us for the next, oh, I don't know, 80 years when you have all of eternity to live? Why would 80 years be a long time to watch over us?" Coleen said this with her 'Don't you dare mess with me' face.

"Coleen!" Emily yelled at her.

"So, just because we're vampires means we don't have a life!?" Rosalie was getting the murder back in her eyes.

"No, I didn't say that." Coleen said, "I just thought that it was a little selfish of you to not want to look after us when we have around 80 years left in our lives and you've got eternity."

"Coleen! Shut your mouth up right now or I'll sew it shut!" Emily threatened, searching her bag for the little sewing kit she carried around in case of emergencys. "Three." Emily added on.

"Three what?" Edward had a confused look in his face.

"Remember earlier I told Coleen 'How many times do I have to tell you to shut up tonight'? I've been keeping track. That was the third time I told her that." Edward shook his head like he understood.

"Fine, I'll shut up. You do the talking then." Coleen said after Emily got done explaining the 'three' she said.

But no one else got a chance to talk.

The window broke and some one came in...

**A/N: You'll have to review to find out what's going to happen next! (**Ivory here- and I KNOW what's happening next because I bloody wrote it!!) **So review so that Ivory will want to finish it! (**No comment)

**LunaMadison**


End file.
